Rabbids (franchise)
Rabbids( Also Known as Raving Rabbids) is a video game franchise develpoed by the french video game industry Ubisoft. The series was originally part of the Rayman franchise but eventually got its own series due to its surprising popularity. The series follows the misadventures of small rabbit-like creatures known as rabbids,who have short attention spans, constantly yell Bwaaaaaah! and are bent on world domination. Most of the video games consist mainly of party games,which conatin various mini-games that can be played to up to four players. History In 2006, Ubisoft announced that a fourth rayman game was currently in development for the wii. Two teaser trailers were released that showed rayman battling a horde of zombie bunnies. The game was shown as an action platformer with free-roaming action. However, eventuallly the project was scrapped for unknown reasons and was changed into a mini-game compilation titled: Rayman Raving Rabbids. In 2007, Rayman Raving rabbids 2 featured Rayman disguised as a Rabbid, putting more enphasis on them than on Rayman. In 2008, Rayman raving rabbids Tv party was released, which rendered Rayman unplayable, and was only featured on cutscenes of the game. In 2009, Rabbids Go Home was released, which ultimately excluded rayman from the franchise. Rabbids Go Home was the first rabbids game to not be a minigame compilation, and was the official birth; of the rabbids franchise. Later on Raving rabbids Travel in Time was released in 2010, which returned to the party genre, Rabbids Alive and Kicking was released exclusively on the kinect on 2011. And a 7th game, Rabbids Land, was released on holiday 2012 exclusively on the Wii U. Characters Originally being part of the Rayman franchise, the main character used to be Rayman, but with the release of Rabbids Go Home, the Rabbids became the main characters of the franchise. Rabbids are rabbit-like creatures with bug, blue eyes and a large mouth that reveals two incisors whenever the Rabbid opens it. In Rayman raving rabbids, they appeared as the antagonists and were not playable. However, in Rabbids Go Home, although still being the villains, they were the protagonists and were playable. Games Rayman Raving Rabbids( 2006) Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 ( 2007) Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (2008) Rabbids Go Home (2009) Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time (2010) Rabbids: Alive and Kicking (2011) Rabbids Land (2012) BWAAAH!!!!! BWAAAAH"" is the rabbids's scream/cathcphrase and over the years it has become a video game icon. Main Article: BWAAAH! Comic book series In beginnings of 2012, Ubisoft announced that a Rabbids comic book series was in the making. Later on, the first issue of the comic was released. It had a yellow and orange cover with a Rabbid sticking out of the front page. The title of the book is: The Lapins Cretins # 1: BWAAAAAAH!. It is only sold in France. All comic strips were drawn by the french cartoonist Thitaume Pujol. A second comic book ( The Lapins Cretins # 2: Invasion) is currently in the making. Not much is known about it except for its cover, which features an army of hundreds of Rabbids. Television Series Ubisoft has annouced a licensing agreement with Nickelodeon to air a Raving Rabbids Tv series. Ubisoft will produce 78 seven minute CG episodes that Nickelodeon will package and broadcast as 26 half-hour episodes around the world. The show isn't scheduled to air until 2013. Main Article: Rabbids( TV series) Viral videos Ubisoft also tends to post Rabbid viral videos on YouTube. These shorts are usually either a trailer for an upcoming game or just simply a short to provide audience comedy relief. Rabbids trailers usually don't show or give any clues about the gameplay of their upcoming game, instead, a CGI short plays to show you what the plot of the game will be, of course in a rabbid comedic way. Fan Pages Rabbids also have a Facebook and Twitter fan page. In Facebook, Ubisoft will often send funny pictures,screenshots and videos of rabbids to keep all fans up to date with the rabbids' antics. they can also play the city-building game, Rabbids:Invasion. Merchandising Aside from video games and the comic book series mentioned above, the Rabbids also have other merchandising such as t-shirts, figurines, plush toys, school equipment, fan club magazines, and for a limited time, a Happy meal toy( Only sold in France). Rabbids Go Phone in 2009, Ubisoft released Rabbids Go Phone on the iPhone and iPod touch in order to promote Rabbids Go Home See: Rabbids Go Phone. Trivia Some of the Rabbids games will have players competing against the Rabbids while other games will have players either allying with the Rabbids or playing as them. So far, this is the order Rayman Raving rabbids= against Rayman Raving Rabbids 2=against Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party=with Rabbids Go Home=with Raving Rabbids Travel in Time=with Rabbids Alive and Kicking=against Rabbids Land=with Category:Franchise